Resonance of the Heart
by setsuna.kobayashi
Summary: Instead of gust hitting contact with flesh like it had always done during my training sessions, my ethereal body swayed with the wind as the dust did beneath me. KonoSetsu.
1. Prologue

Hey hey! Rie here! I bring you another story after many months later. I've been having this file in my folder lingering around and since I'm really bored today, I decided to post it. Of course… I can't say I can update soon since there are still loads of school work and… COLLEGE ENTRANCE EXAMS! *dies* is nearing. So don't expect much from me. BUT I will try my best to update as sooooooon as possible. nyahaha..

Oh! And this is still unbeta-ed so if you guys find an error; don't hesitate to inform me, 'kay? I like getting corrected, esp. in writing.

Anyway. I bring you the short prologue of my newest fic, Resonance of the Heart. Yuhp... I also think it sounds cheesy… XD

**Prologue**

**_"If I disappeared before you and appeared behind you, will you still see me?"_**

The wind grew colder as it blew past me. I hugged myself, trying to acquire warmth; yet to no avail only found nothing but cool air.

_What?_ I confusedly asked myself. I gazed at my hands having this discoloring effect, fading as if they were made by fine powder. My eyes widened. Questions and baffled thoughts seized my mind. Cutting of my train of thoughts, the wind abruptly picked up speed. Instead of gust hitting contact with flesh like it had always done during my training sessions, my ethereal body swayed with the wind as the dust did beneath me. I felt a weird sensation, like a surge of powerful magic was swirling inside of me. When the weather calmed down, the part of me which the wind pulled away came back to where most of my body was. My knees unbuckled under me. I came to understand what had just happened. I punched the hard ground repeatedly with shut eyes that were on the verge of tears. _No! _I mentally screamed. _Don't you dare cry! You're a warrior! You were trained to be strong and only that! Tears aren't taught by those people who you were under! _A voice inside me said.

"That's right. I mustn't cry. I'll be letting them down if I just cry here and wail upon my misfortune. God! I am a demon for Pete's sake! No! Don't…." I suddenly envisioned a smiling face. "… cry…" My tears flowed freely then. I pounded the earth beneath me once more. The earth cracked with every wild strike, scattering debris and pulverized rocks. I shouted and bawled in the loudest voice I could muster every frustrations, every bereavements that I have experienced. My words not chosen, not thought out; just random strings of questions and statements on how unforgiving and iniquitous life is (even if I didn't choose it to happen).

Minutes have passed by and my outburst died down. I stayed in a kneeled position, my head bowed low as an indebted servant would with his master. At the side of my head, my arms supported my weight. My closed fists were covered with a variety of deep and shallow cuts and bruises. Dust and tiny rocks clung to my cuts, blood as the adhesive. The ground under my arms formed a crater from the force of my berserk. My eyes still shut tight. My breathing was steadier than before; but my tense body shivered, not because of the cool breeze that kept blowing my ghostly body away, but of the realization that I will never be able to touch her again, to intertwine my calloused fingers with her soft ones, to stroke a loose strand of her silky hair away from her angelic face and tuck it behind her sensitive ear, to hold her lovingly until sleep consumes us both.

_Never again..._

I sat up, lifted and pointed my head with eyes still closed to the endless horizon. I took a minute, or maybe an hour - I don't know I wasn't keeping in track of time – in the same position. My mind was utterly blank.

I couldn't think of anything but her. I opened my eyes and gazed at the fogged up sight of the sun. My eyes stung. My body ached. My heart and my mind tired. It came to me seconds later that fatigue has caught up to me. I muttered my last thought before a single tear trickled down my cheek and unconsciousness enveloped me.

"Ojou-sama…"

* * *

Loved it? Liked it? Hated it? Spat on it? Tell me all about it with your review! Comments and reviews much appreciated. 8D

Oh oh! I've done a lot of changes in my style of writing too. (Compared to A cake's unfortunate day which I'm still laughing about) I can't say I'm greatly pleased with the prologue. There are still some hanging sentences, i think. I dunno. Maybe it's just the other me talking. Nihaha.. Anyway. Tenkyuu sho beri beri mats por reeding! (that's an example of a sentence from a brain damaged mind! Hurrah!! X.X)

'till my next boring day. XD


	2. Chapter 1

Rie, here. :P Yay! An update from li'l old me? Wuhoo, right? XD

Okay. So I wanted to go back to writing-dom. yes, writing-dom. (i can invent my own words, thankyaverymuch.) nyahaha. Kidding! XD

I tried to go back to my old writing style. Though it probably hasn't changed much. Or not. I dunno! This chapter is my attempt to equalize the demands of my past self and present self. And no, i'm not psychologically impaired... Much. Bwahahaha... :P

Mmm.. My writing style will most probably change through out this story. I'll just have to make this my experimental story since i haven't updated this in months months months. Plus, I don't wanna make this dropped soooo. Yeah. I decided to finish this with lots of quirks, changes and whatnot. I'll just try to convince to Beta this or something.

I hope you can bear with me 'till the end. This'll be one heck of a ride, I warn you. Nyahaha.. anyway! A short chapter for you guys. Have Fun! :D

Disclaimer: I do nor can i ever own Negima and the characters in it. Ever.

**Chapter 1**

**_"If I come back after so long, will you still remember what I look like?"_  
**

She chew on her lower lip. It was a habit of hers whenever she was utterly worried, especially when the reason is a certain raven haired girl. The sparkle in her eyes that has been her trademark as a cheery person was missing. The smile that always reached her ears was replaced with a straight face. The entire class knew why. Another day without a certain swordswoman in sight passed by with Konoka Konoe. Whenever a classmate caught Konoka staring nostalgically at the desk of student number 15, they either let her be or patted her on the back and said some random cheery comment. The latter usually done by Konoka's long time best friend and roommate, Asuna Kagurazaka.

During the English class of Negi Springfield, Konoka was summoned by Mahora Gakuen's dean and also said girl's grandfather, Konoemon. Konoka uncharacteristically frowned and lazily stood up. In turn, the action earned a lot of raised eyebrows, sighs and gapes. Konoka had truly lost it. Asuna, being the one who has already seen the gesture before, sighed and called the depressed girl by the name.

"Maybe," The twin-tailed girl hesitated. She clutched her black ballpoint pen a little tighter and continued.

"Maybe that old geezer's finally going to tell you something about her."

As soon as the last word registered to the young mage's mind, it was as if the pronoun had a magical spell wrapped around it. Her chocolate orbs momentarily flashed a tint of joy, yet as soon as it appeared, it returned to its original dullness. The first word, the simple indefinite adverb, caused the girl in front of her to falter and hope at the same time. Hope that the person she was waiting would finally return. _Maybe…_

Konoka ran hurriedly out of the classroom, not bothering to excuse herself from Negi, and went straight to her grandfather's office.

Asuna shook her head with a small smile. She turned back to her notes – scribbles and doodles – and tried to comprehend what their boy wonder teacher had been trying to teach them a while ago yet a single thought managed to pass through her mind. _Where are you, Setsuna?_

_**Konoka POV**_

I rushed through the familiar halls of Mahora Gakuen. I've been walking along the corridors here for years already yet why does it feel like it's longer than it usually has been. _2 months. It's been 2 months since I've last seen Secchan._

I panted when I faced the door of grandpa's office. Running wasn't really my fortè, after all. I felt a drop of sweat moving its way down my forehead so I quickly wiped it away and fixed my school uniform. I lived in a groomed environment all my life so fixing myself has been a reflex of mine.

I stared at the carvings of the towering door. Its smooth edges cut professionally with ease and patience. Every portion faithfully detailed and varnished. As I gripped the aged golden handles stuck on the center, I noticed my hands were trembling. It's not every day that you have the chance to hear news about someone you have been waiting for for a long time. I took a deep breath and put out a serious front. This was no time for a cheery Konoka; this was for her. _Please, God… Let her be safe…_

I opened the door and quickly saw grandfather. I walked in slowly, and looked at my right. That was where Secchan usually was, kneeling. We'd lock eyes and she'd blush while I gave her my brightest smiles. Well, was, not is. I sighed and urged the tears back. Grandpa cleared his throat which caught my attention.

"Konoka. How is my granddaughter doing?" He gave me a small smile, the gesture almost unseen from his bushy beard.

"Still the same, grandpa." He already has knowledge on my broken status a while back, a week after Secchan's absence.

Grandpa sighed and stroked his beard. I noticed he did this whenever he was troubled or was pensive. "We have news about Setsuna-kun." My breath hitched. My eyes widened slowly, and my knees feel like unbuckling. _Secchan!_

Unconsciously, I played with the bottom of my blouse and bit my lip. I waited for grandpa to continue. He took a second to look at me before he spoke again. "Setsuna-kun has returned from her jouney."

My knees gave out at the news and my eyes brimmed with joyous tears. _Secchan's… back? _The swordswoman who I've been worried for all these months is finally here. I locked eyes with my grandfather as if I was trying to ask him if it was real. If it was true. He looked at my hopeful eyes with integrity and seriousness with his mouth slightly curved upward. It was true! My lips went from ear to ear after a pleasant gasp escaped me. Yet, there was something off about grandfather's expression. Did I catch a flicker of sadness behind those eyes and his smile a little bit forced? I was too overwhelmed by the news that I quickly dismissed the uncertain observation. Secchan is finally back. _My _Secchan is finally back.

"Setsuna, please come out." Konoemon said.

My eyes widened as I heard a faint bump on the floor and dared to look at the source of the sound.

The only person who could make my earlier mood change to something much better kneeled meters away from me like a knight ready to be honored. Raven colored locks tied in a left side ponytail. Pale, porcelain skin covered in bruises and faint scars. Deep brown eyes hidden beneath closed eyelids. Soft, inviting lips. It was then that I forgot how to breathe.

With a tearful gaze, all I could meekly mutter out was, "Secchan…"

* * *

I also forgot to mention that I was supposed to go with a different chapter 1. But the REAL chapter 1 got stolen last December. Yes. Because it was written in my celphone. *sighs* And my story ideas were there too. T.T I still miss you, walkie~ that's my phone, btw. So yeah. Blame that cheap ass thief who delayed this chapter for months. Uuuugh.

Oh! And I kinda strayed from the story line just a little itty bit. But I'll brain storm again and make things clearer for you guys soon. I really hope it's soon. Please lazy bugs, leave me alone. O_O

Oh! Oh! And… Hmm.. Maybe I'll just leave that comment in the next chapter.. rawr.. -_-"

Reviews, Comments and Noted Errors very much appreciated! :D

'Till then, Rie here signing out! :D


	3. Chapter 2

Rie heeeere! Here's chapter 2 of Resonance of the Heart! As you have seen/will see in your alert e-mail messages.. :D

Thanks thanks so much for reviewing! I love you guys! Even just people who read! I still love you guys! Wooooo! Spread the love, dudes.. :D

To clarify the time line, Setsuna has been away for a few months because she was sent on a mission. She only figured out her curse about a week or less before her return to Mahora.

Anyway! Let's start, shall we? Have fun!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters nor Mahou Sensei Negima. It only belongs to the author of Love Hina, Ken Akamatsu-san. :P

**Chapter 2**

"_**If I reached out for you, will you reach back enough for us to feel?"**_

Setsuna arrived at Mahora Gakuen several hours before her and Konoka's confrontation. She managed to avoid anyone who knew her. It wasn't too much work since classes were already in session. Plus, she wasn't a Shinmeiryuu swordswoman for nothing. Stealth, after all, was a must. She breathed in the cool air as she stooped over the main building's rooftop. She was living. She was back.

She was a wreck.

Ruined clothes with dirt and holes. Untended cuts and scratches were caked with dried blood, a good number of them still bleeding. A fowl odor was emanating from parts of her body. _Hey, let's face it. Nobody can smell good after a long journey. Nobody._ But at least she was back in her school. Her home. The half-demon girl was ecstatic – ecstatic like her chest was about to explode with overwhelming feelings. Soon, it was replaced by a barbed constrictor piercing her heart, squeezing the life out her. The _love_ out of her. She was feeling this negative emotion for the same reason she was feeling the positive one: The swordswoman's most beloved person is somewhere inside the very building she was standing on.

"I hate mixed emotions." The raven haired girl muttered to herself and exhaled a sigh.

"Who doesn't?"

Her head snapped at the voice who commented. Long, straight hair and tanned skin quickly filled Setsuna's vision. Her lips twitched slightly upward and went back to staring what's in front her. Setsuna expected the walking figure to stand beside her like the two always did when conversing. Mana did so.

What the raven haired girl wasn't expecting was a gun pointed straight at her temple and the trigger being pulled by her comrade.

She would've died if it wasn't for the curse. The bullet merely shot past her head, which stood intact. _Okaaay._ _Add one point for having no definite shape then. 1 point – being cursed, 1000 points - being normal. Hooray. _The slight deformation of the face might irk a person if they saw it but Mana, as usual, looked unfazed.

Once Setsuna recovered, she touched her face to see if there were any weird distortions. Once certain there were no missing eyes or face parts, she asked curiously, "How did you know?" Mana began wiping her pistol with a cloth and answered nonchalantly.

"From years of knowing spells and magic," She paused to remove the bullet cartridge from the gun. "And experience, I guess."

"Will you tell her?" Setsuna's voice broke slightly.

"None of my business."

Setsuna stayed silent.

"Would you like me to?"

Setsuna was caught off guard by the sincere offer. Mana was usually the 'it's your game, not mine' type of person so being offered help, especially when concerning relationships, was highly unusual for her. Setsuna thought about it for a moment. _I wish I could take up her offer. It seems such a waste not to. It's _Mana_ for pete's sake! But, I can't let Mana do this—or more like…Mana's not the right person to tell her._

"Yeah, I know I'm not the right one."

Setsuna, baffled once again, looked at Mana who was cleaning the inside of her pistol. _Did she just read my mind?_

"No, I didn't read you mind, Sakurazaki. Your movements and expression are just dead giveaways." Mana said.

_Yeah. But still that—_

"I already told you I can't read minds. Now believe it or suffer some delusions of me being God and taste my bullets." Mana's right eye twitched slightly though her face remained apathetic. _Else I'll try my new guns on you. Hm… Maybe that's not a bad idea after all._

Setsuna said nothing but made a 'Damn, that's weird!' face.

A few more moments of awkward silence before the shorter girl coughed nervously. She glanced at Mana before asking the question that plagued her mind since her curse. _Not that I need to voice out what I have to say. She _can_ read minds._ Mana glared momentarily at Setsuna and went back to her task. Setsuna's eyes widened and looked away. She contained her surprise, _and possibly apprehension, _and blurted out.

"You think I'll be able to get cured?"

Mana became still, her gun long finished being cleaned. Setsuna noticed the gunslinger girl's action yet waited for an answer. The two continued to stare at their school, taking in the beautiful scenery of the place. It was near summer already. Trees bloomed leaves and flowers to their fullest. The sun shining through thin clouds but farther away in the horizon were darker ones looming sinisterly.

"From what I've been through," Mana started. Setsuna's ear perked involuntarily. "Nothing is certain with magic."

Setsuna, even though she already expected such an answer, couldn't help but feel her heart sink. She remembered herself going berserk when she discovered her status. She felt enraged, anxious, apprehensive, lost and most of all – hopeless.

Birds flew over the two demon hunters. The half-demon reached out her hand towards the sky. _Will I be like this forever?_

_Ojousama… Are you still waiting for me?_

Setsuna POV

I heard my name uttered by my most precious person. God, I missed that angelic voice. I was hesitant to come out of the shadows I have been hiding in. Once I heard the hasty footsteps and the creak of the door opening, I knew revealing myself was inevitable. Especially when… when _she_ had been waiting for me as I had been for her. Our encounter was inevitable. We wanted it. We _needed_ it.

But how can I face her when I'm like this? I look like I haven't changed but when I come in contact with things, my ghostly body just passes through them. And yes, like those cliché ghost stories. Sorry if you were expecting twists and new characteristics like vampires in the old age compared to the "Twilight cast" who sparkle and shit. What? I can curse in my thoughts. And condemn what I do not like. So suck it up.

My face contorted into a slight scowl at my thoughts. I really should stop watching TV for a while. Damn technology.

However through my journey of returning to Mahora, my curse of being ethereal stops and morphs me back into a solid person again. There was no specific time when I turn back but usually it was later in the evening, near midnight even, until morning. There are some instances when I become normal for just a few minutes to a full hour on some days. The transition of bodies was somewhat unpredictable. I still haven't figured out what caused it.

I continued my hard gaze on the floor. I was afraid that if I looked at her, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from embracing her. It's been a tough few months without communication, after all. I shut my eyes when I heard rushed footsteps going toward me. I could almost feel Konoka-ojousama near me until the booming voice of Konoemon called out his granddaughter's name. The footsteps stopped. I peeked through my bangs to see what had happened.

Her brown eyes looked confusedly and pleadingly at grandmaster who stared sternly and seriously back. I can see the need in her. The need to touch me and check if I was real. I can feel my eyes moistening already. I felt the same way. Please, God, let me hold her and whisper in her ear that I _am_ here. I will always come back for her. Sweet nothings just to make her feel better again. To make her smile that dazzling honest smile I fell in love with so many years ago.

I clenched my fists and unconsciously reached for Yuunagi. It became a habit for me to calm down and reassure everything's going to be fine. My hand came through it. I sighed inwardly. Great, no reassurance there.

The two Konoe continued their battle of staring until the elder sighed and shook his head in disapproval. "Konoka, for the mean time, please leave Setsuna-kun the hassle of your…physical…affection for the moment." He frowned slightly. "She is very tired, I presume, and cannot be able to… respond to your gestures. It's best if you not be near her for a while." He looked at my direction, expecting me to agree. I blinked back the incoming tears and ignored the squeezing sensation in my heart. I willed myself to nod. I looked down again at the hard floor and hid my eyes from my bangs, but not before sneaking a peek at Konoka-ojousama's reaction. God she looked so devastated. I clenched my fists tighter. I was the one causing her so much pain. Causing _the both of us_ so much pain. I'm so sorry, Kono-chan. But considering what I am now, this is for our own good. Right?

Suddenly, a large explosion erupted from the window behind the Dean which caused all of us to look at the commotion. A hooded person jumped to the center of the beaten window. His entire body stood against the light which caused his face to be unseen. He wasn't bulky yet it was obvious that he was a muscled fellow not to be underestimated. Two red orbs circled around him going in opposite directions. I can't see exactly what he was holding but it looked like a mace made purely from metal. It didn't have spikes though. Blades, maybe? He looked straight at Konoka and I instantly knew what he was planning. He and I moved at the same time towards Konoka. He was fast. Insanely fast. He managed to grab Ojousama before me even if I was just meters away from her.

"Secchan!" Konoka called me with a slightly coarse voice. She stretched her arms for me and I reached for hers; our fingertips grazed yet both of us felt nothing. Her eyes widened slightly. A flicker of confusion and surprise graced her expression before she was pulled back by the hooded man. The orbs circled him faster and he went straight for the large door. The part of the door he went straight for shattered. He stopped for a moment and I caught a glimpse of his vermillion eyes. He whispered a chant and casted a spell on Konoka's struggling figure. She went limp instantly.

He kissed her on the forehead and positioned Konoka-ojousama's body on his shoulder like he was carrying a sack of potatoes.

Blinding rage filled within me. _How fucking dare he?_

I unsheated Yuunagi and lashed at him with all my might.

* * *

Note: The first part (3rd person) is a flashback, 'kay? In Setsuna's POV, it's already her and Konoka's meeting in Konoemon's office. :P Hope that didn't confuse you. :]

Okaaaaay.. This chapter went unexpectedly longer than I should have written. That isn't a bad thing though. And writing Setsuna's thoughts made me feel itchy inside. Yes! Itchy inside. It sounded soooo ubertastically cheesy! *chuckles* But I guess that actually happens in real life when you love a person so much. So hooray for Setsuna loving Konoka! Another hooray for the the other way around! :P

Mmm.. Besides the cheesiness and rainbows and everything, I do tend to write my characters a little more OOC than I intend to. I mean, Setsuna looks like she doesn't curse but analyze her life! Noone can be that kind not to cuss! XD

I probably should watch both negima series again when I have the time – College life is… Eventful-much. On the other hand, the manga is focusing again on Negi's harem. Maybe a panel of Konoka or Setsuna or KonoSetsu here and there but no development whatsoever. The last time they were in the spot light was when Setsuna slashed off the soldier's metal body armor. Amesomeness… *does a rock-on sign*

Aaaahh.. And the first person style of writing. Hmmm.. I was planning on changing my writing style to being 3rd person permanently. But it just disturbs me to write 3rd person all the way after posting chapter 1 which had a 1st person view. I mean, if there's been a 1st person chapter, there will always be a 1st person in every chapter! Yes, I'm kind of OC on symmetry. O.O

Anyway! I shouldn't rant on fics.. So yeah.. Not much left to say..

Tell me what you thought about this! It's fun to see you guys' reaction. :D

Oh! And super special thanks for **Roxy**, a.k.a. pokemon ninja, for BETA-ing this! Wuhoo! Thank you~ :P

Is Yuunagi a katana by the way?

Well then, Rie-rie here signing off! :D


End file.
